His
by lily8523
Summary: Draco encounters Hermione in the Prefects' Bathroom. Ensuing tension is the beginning of something lascivious and forbidden... Set in 6th-yr, canon without the Vanishing Cabinet plot. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Bathroom Encounter

**A/N:** _Hi Dramione fans! This is the first fanfic I've ever written but I've been a silent reader for a long time... so go easy on me :) there are a lot of amazing, amazing fics out there but no two people have the same imagination. My aim with this fic is to write the Dramione I've always wanted to read and hopefully others can enjoy this story with me. Or at least that's what I'll aspire towards anyway. I'm very new to all of this and basically edit my own work so any constructive reviews on my writing, plot and characterisation are much appreciated. This is not exactly the kind of thing I ask my friends to review. I know this is a short first chapter but I guess you could say I'm treading the waters. Just trying this whole thing out.__ Anyway, happy reading (hopefully)!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Bathroom Encounter<strong>

Hermione Granger gently lowered herself into a thousand warm, pink, strawberry-scented bubbles. She closed her eyes, leaning against the side of an enormous bathtub, and felt the knots of tension that had formed in her shoulders and legs over the week begin to ease.

The past week had almost driven her insane. The N.E.W.T course workload was proving to be tougher than anyone had expected, even for her. After the crushing disappointment of that single E in her O.W.L exams, Hermione was determined not to slip off her game this year—she had a reputation to maintain, after all. It didn't help that her subjects were the most difficult combination anyone could've chosen and her teachers were relentless in assigning readings and essays. The few spare moments she had with Harry and Ron were spent nodding noncommittally to Harry's "Malfoy is a Death Eater!" rants which was getting old, to say the least. On top of that, Ron's ego after his performance in the Quidditch tryouts…

Hermione gritted her teeth in annoyance.

If only she hadn't charmed that damn Quaffle. Maybe if she'd saved her good Samaritan deed for another day, another occasion, she wouldn't be accompanied by the insufferable, self-satisfied git that he was lately.

At the memory of Ron's smug grin after tryouts, Hermione sank a little deeper into the bubbles.

_Thank God for the Prefects' Bathroom, _she thought.

It was rapidly becoming her weekly indulgence-playing around with all the different taps, steam enveloping her muddled thoughts. She'd found the best position to relax, half-floating in the water with minimal effort, when her eyes shot open at the sound of approaching footsteps.

_Shit! _Panicking, she realised her clothes were discarded on the far end of the bathroom. The footsteps grew louder.

_Just my bloody luck, _Hermione whimpered as she resorted to covering herself with as many bubbles as she could gather. _This has to be the most embarrassing situation ever… including that time Malfoy hexed my front teeth a metre long._

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes as the footsteps entered the bathroom in a pair of shiny black leather loafers.

Her gaze travelled upwards to take in perfectly pressed black pants, a white school shirt, Hogwarts vest, Slytherin tie… perfectly groomed platinum blonde hair.

"MALFOY?!" she shrieked. _Oh no, this has got to be a joke._

Draco had a towel slung over his shoulder but his face was twisted in disgust, taking in the scene.

"Granger? What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"I'm a bloody prefect, Malfoy!" snapped Hermione. "Exercising my privileges, what else?! I could ask you the same thing. I could've sworn I locked the door behind me…"

"Well then you thought wrong, didn't you?" sneered Draco, stepping closer. "What are you doing, having open baths like a little tart, Granger? Secretly getting off to someone walking in on you? Well you got your wish, now get out so I can sterilise this tub."

"I told you it was a mistake!" Hermione's cheeks flushed crimson. "If you haven't noticed Malfoy, I happen to have gotten here first, so just let yourself out and wait your turn."

"Wait my turn?! I don't think so. I've been waiting for this bath all bloody week!"

"Well that's just _too bad _isn't it_, _FERRET._"_

They glared at each other, fuming. Draco threw something small and heavy into the water near her in frustration, a bar of soap, and she yelped as she suddenly realised just how exposed she was compared to the fully-dressed Draco. God, even his tie was perfectly knotted in place.

Carefully, she slid a little deeper into the bubbles. A lot of them had already faded however, and her neck and shoulders were completely exposed. The tops of her breasts were almost bobbing on the surface. She self-consciously remembered that her hair was in a messy bun, but with all the moisture in the air, it was bound to have frizzed up to ungainly proportions.

Groaning, Hermione dared a glance at Malfoy's face... and her breath caught in her throat.

He looked furious, well, that was to be expected. She was used to his obvious disdain for her. He thought Mudbloods were the scum of the Earth, after all. Maybe it was just the realisation of her nakedness that made her feel especially wary and oddly… sensitive around him, but she was certain Malfoy had never looked at her that way before.

His eyes looked and felt like molten silver trailing against her skin, down her cheek. Hard irritation clearly lined his face, but his eyes bore into hers with such intensity that she wasn't sure what to do or where to look. She was suddenly very aware of his tall, lean frame looming over her from the edge of the bath-broad shoulders and chest, his shirt collar curling around his masculine neck, hands in his pockets insolently as he glared at her with those eyes that should've been illegal...

Hermione willed her voice not to tremble as she attempted to say bitingly, "Geez, Malfoy. All you have to do is wait a few minutes. Just go outside while I get dressed and empty the tub."

She tried to catch his expression as it flickered for a fleeting second.

"Never mind that, Granger," he eventually broke the gaze and opted for his trademark sneer, walking back towards the door. "You've put me off the idea."

It took a moment for the insult to register to Hermione, who just realised she'd been holding her breath this whole time.

As the door slammed shut behind Draco and the locks _clicked _into place—_at least he has the courtesy to do _that, she mentally grumbled—Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

Just what was that look anyway? The purest form of sincere, utter hatred? Some twisted form of lust? Somehow, the thought of Draco Malfoy being turned on by her, a supposed _Mudblood,_ being naked in the bath didn't seem all that likely... yet even as she tried to shake off the thought, it thrilled her to her bones.

Thoroughly disoriented by the whole experience, Hermione flung on her robes over her wet body and dashed for the safety of her bed.


	2. Breakfast Thoughts

The next two weeks passed without incidence.

"Oi 'Mione, you gonna eat that?" Ron questioned, eyeing Hermione's buttermilk pancakes with interest. Hermione sat at her usual spot in the Great Hall for breakfast with Harry and Ron, slowly chewing on an English muffin. She'd stayed up late the night before finishing up impossible Runes homework and now her attention span was sluggish.

"And what if I am?" Hermione replied, cocking an eyebrow at him. Ron's face was visibly let down before she chuckled and said, "Go on, I haven't touched them yet." She winced slightly as Ron made a feral sound and began to cram them in his mouth two layers at a time.

"Easy mate," laughed Harry, thumping his friend on the back.

Shaking her head at her two boyish friends, Hermione's gaze drifted casually over to the Slytherin table, almost out of habit. Ever since that accidental encounter with Malfoy in the Prefects' Bathroom, she'd expected him to go out of his way to be as vicious to her as possible. But this hadn't been his response at all and Hermione wasn't sure if she was relieved or secretly anxious that he was clearly so indifferent to having run into her with zero clothes on. The only reaction she'd sensed was that in the few occasions they passed each other near the Potions dungeons, he either pointedly ignored her or simply shot her a disdainful look—he didn't even call her Mudblood or make some cheap shot, like he used to.

This morning, she saw that Draco was sitting between Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, with the dithering, although rather pretty Slytherin girl, keeping a firm hold on his arm. Something seemed to be going on at the table, a joke or another being circulated by Theodore Nott, as every now and then Blaise, Pansy and another beautiful dark-haired girl called Astoria Greengrass, would split their sides laughing with glee at something Theodore said. But Hermione noticed that Draco didn't laugh on cue like the others did. In fact, his eyes looked around at the crew or down at his plate with little to no interest, as though bored.

Then, Pansy leaned over Draco to whisper something in his ear. As he cocked his head slightly, Hermione noticed how his pale blonde hair fell softly over his face but still held enough shape to maintain its effortless style. He had an aristocratic profile which was only accentuated by his slight smirk at whatever Pansy said.

_Loose-tongued bimbo, _Hermione thought bitterly as her stomach lurched in the strangest way.

The issue and the truth of the matter was, that Hermione Granger just could not stop thinking about the way Draco Malfoy had looked at her in that bathroom. Even stranger still, was that he didn't seem to want to bring it up. If he'd wanted to, Malfoy easily could've regaled the story of how he discovered the "Mudblood bitch in her filthiest state!" to his Slytherin mates, making her life extremely difficult and embarrassing for at least a week or so. But that final, burning look, and the indifference albeit tacit understanding that he established between them afterward, kept her on the edge of wonderment about just what Malfoy was thinking.

He was scraping around the edges of his plate with a butter knife now, having lost interest already in Pansy. His eyes were a hollow, insolent gray. She admired the way he twirled the silver cutlery around in his hand—pale, slim fingers but soft, veiny outlines giving away his strength. She loved the way his starchy shirt cuffs ended at the perfect place, just below the wrist—such little details were what made him exude the confidence that he did. The quiet, powerful knowledge that he was a _Malfoy _and the world would cater itself to him, right down to the length of his shirt cuffs.

And that look that he was capable of… Just that one, hot, look that had seemed to melt through to her core. And it could've meant anything. She knew she would be lying if she said she hadn't replayed that moment over and over in her head, searching for possible interpretations, possible meanings. Although the logical side of her knew that it was most likely the face of some entitled jerk who was really pissed off that a Mudblood had contaminated his pure-blood only bathtub, but that doesn't mean she couldn't let her mind wander…

It was at that moment that Draco's head snapped up and his eyes just so happened to fixate on Hermione's.

His expression showed the briefest flicker of confusion but when he realised that she was already staring at him, and he'd caught her in the act, it curled into a small, sly grin. He held the gaze. Hermione felt like the breath had been knocked out of her.

Right there in the middle of the Great Hall, staring at Draco, Hermione's eyes grew hazy as she recalled how she'd gone straight up to her dorm last night after being frustrated by Runes, abruptly drawn the curtains of her four poster bed and revelled in certain lascivious thoughts about that tantalising situation… the one she'd found herself in when she realised, in the Prefects' Bathroom, that she was completely naked in the presence of Draco Malfoy. And he was looking right at her again now. She wondered if he could read her thoughts. Those smug, glinting silver eyes seemed to say so. Her breath came slightly deeper. She felt like her face was slowly burning up… he was revelling in her obvious discomfort…

"_Hermione!" _Ron yelled, making frantic waving motions in front of her face. "_Earth. To. Hermione. Granger."_

Hermione snapped out of her reverie, mortified, to find that Ron was ogling and even Harry shot her a concerned look. "Are you feeling ok, Hermione? How much sleep did you get last night?" he asked.

"Oh, not too much…" Hermione said, flustered. "Not enough it seems." She attempted a light, fake laugh.

"Why were you staring at that git, Malfoy?" Ron asked incredulously.

"I wasn't staring at him Ron," she snapped. "I was just looking in that general direction and must've fallen into micro-sleep. I was up all night doing _work_, you know."

"Right, right," Ron quickly agreed as Hermione began gathering her things to leave. "Leaving already? We'll see you in Potions then?"

Hermione inwardly groaned, realising that first period of the day was Potions with Slughorn… and the Slytherins. "Yes, see you two then," she said. "Try not to be late again Harry, I know you're his favourite at the moment, but it gives Ron little to do when you and your ridiculous book aren't there to save him."

Harry grinned, relieved she was finally joking around about his precious new (or old, rather) Potions textbook. "I'll try not to upstage you too much, Hermione."

Rolling her eyes, she said bye to her two friends and hurried out of the Great Hall to fix her frazzled hair before class. One final glimpse before she left told her that Draco's attention had already been lost by the time she left the Hall.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: **_Thank you to everyone who's followed, favourited or reviewed so far! It_'_s just sweet to know people are enjoying it. I definitely have an idea of where I wanna take this but don't know if I've grasped fic-writing well enough to do any of those scenes/chemistry/characterisation/dialogue justice. If anyone would like to suggest an idea for me to experiment with, please feel free to do so. I can't promise I'll take it up but it would help to know what kind of mood my writing's putting people in. Oh, I'm also trying to work on writing longer updates...  
><em>


End file.
